Erised and Butterbeer
by dustyashes
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't Own Warning: Spanking in later chapters. Don't like, don't read! Summary: Snape saves Harry's life, changing his view of the troubled teen. UPDATE: NEW CHAPTER AND ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN RESUBMITTED WITH SOME MINOR REVISIONS 8-15-10
1. Uh Oh

Chapter 1-Uh Oh

"Ronald Weasley in the kitchen now!", bellowed Mrs. Weasley. The portly woman was standing at the bottom of the stairs at Headquarters. "You too, Harry.", she added.

"Filthy Mudblo..." Mrs. Black began to shout. "Oh shut it you.", Mrs. Weasley shot a silencing spell at the portrait and then all was quiet.

"Ron, Harry. I said NOW!" she shouted again. She turned to the two men standing near her. "Sirius, this is serious", she said ignoring the play on words. "Harry will have to be punished for this. He cannot be allowed to wander around outside anymore. Especially at night. Now if you'd like I will deal with him the same way I'll be dealing with Ron. What do you think?" They moved into the kitchen and sat down.

Sirius looked down, he did not want to have to punish his Godson nor did he want anyone else do it. He thought that Harry might not like him or want to stay with him if he did or allowed any such thing. But the boy did deserve to be punished for his actions. He just wished that he hadn't been caught by that greasy git of a Potions Master that was sitting so near him. He glared at Snape. He knew full well what punishment Mrs. Weasley had in mind for her son and for Harry if he allowed. If only Snivellus weren't here. He knew that the man tormented Harry in school. He was the man that had turned the two in, and he looked positively gleeful that he was going to see the boys punished. Or so he thought.

"Go on Snape get out of here, you've caused enough trouble." Sirius snapped. He saw the anger flash in Snape's face, but the man held his tongue for once.

Snape was livid but decided against saying anything. He did not tell Sirius or Molly that he had saved the boys lives or how close they had actually come to dying. He knew the boys did however and was sincerely hoping they would explain everything that had happened. Partly because he really was tired of Ron calling him a greasy git, or an overgrown bat behind his back, and also because he wanted those urchins to be at least a little grateful. No the real reason was that last night he saw Harry for the first time not as his hated enemy, James, but as Lily. He wasn't sure why this was so and he was definitely confused by the new thoughts he had for the boy. All he knew was that the boy had been reckless yet again and he would definitely love to see him get his 'just desserts'. He wasn't sure what Molly had in mind but he knew she was a strict disciplinarian and maybe just maybe she would get through to the boy. "I have not told you everything that happened." he said, "I would prefer to hear the boys explain their version and I will put in the details they will undoubtedly leave out." He really did not want to leave.

"I am sure that Harry will tell us everything that happened last night!", Sirius said hotly. "Right Molly?" he queried looking at the woman. He had a sudden feeling of unease when he saw the look of doubt on Molly's face.

"I think Professor Snape should stay Sirius, after all he was involved. And if I know my son the whole story will not be told. Besides from what I understand this is not the first time that Harry has been caught out at night. And I know he wasn't really punished for that, not in a way that really made a difference anyway."

Sirius grumbled, he knew she was right but why did it have to be Snape. He couldn't stand the man and he knew that Snape did not like Harry. Harry had said that the man had always treated him with the utmost contempt.

Almost as if Molly knew what Sirius was thinking she said, "Whether you believe it or not Sirius, Professor Snape does have Harry's best interest at heart and I think he should stay and be witness."

Sirius glared at Molly. "Fine!", he growled. Then he turned to Snape, "If you so much as breathe a word of anything that is about to happen to anyone I swear I'll rip your throat out!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Snape said coolly. _Yes_, he thought to himself. _I know the boys will get what they deserve_. "I don't wish to talk about Potter at any time so that won't be a problem.", he finished indifferently.

"So you agree then that Harry will receive the same punishment as Ron?" asked Molly.

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "Yes, Molly that's fine."

Unknown to the adults Ron and Harry were standing right outside the door and had heard the last part of what Molly was saying. Harry whispered to Ron "Er... how does your Mum punish you Ron?" At that Ron's face turned redder than his hair and he would not look at Harry. "Ron? Ron are you OK?" he asked.

Ron looked at his best mate. "You're not going to like this Harry." was all he said. And he pushed the kitchen door open and walked in.


	2. Uh Oh Part Two

Chapter 2- Uh Oh Part Two

Harry lingered in the hallway for a few seconds perplexed by his best mate's words. Oh well can't be any worse than what the Dursley's would do to me. He thought. He walked into the kitchen before the door even stopped swinging.

"Harry, Ron, sit down. We need to discuss what happened last night. I will listen to you one at a time. First of all whose idea was it to sneak out in the middle of the night?" Mrs. Weasley stood with her hands on her hips and glared at the boys the whole time she spoke. _Wow, she looks madder than Snape has ever looked._ Harry thought. And that was saying something. Ron gave Harry a sheepish look. Harry sighed. He loved Ron like a brother but honestly he was such a coward. What could Mrs. Weasley do?

"It was mine Mrs. Weasley.", he said. "Ron tried to talk me out of going, but I told him that I was going to go no matter what." He stared at his audience. Sirius looked disappointed. Mrs. Weasley looked completely livid, and Snape's face was unreadable as usual. He started to feel a little guilty. He didn't care about Snape but seeing Sirius look disappointed made Harry's stomach start to churn. And Mrs. Weasley, she had done so much for him.

"And why did you leave the house?" Sirius asked. He looked so disappointed. Harry's stomach churned harder. He did not want to tell them about the note. "Er...", he stuttered. "Well I fancied a walk." Harry said somewhat lamely.

"A walk! That's it? You just decide to go for a walk at two in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said this all rather sarcastically for her. She was usually so jolly. Harry had only seen Mrs. Weasley angry once as far as he could remember, that time when Fred and George, and Ron, had stolen their father's car and basically kidnapped him from the Dursley's. But the second she saw Harry she was just fine. As far as Harry knew none of the Weasley children were ever punished for it or punished at all for that matter. However Ron had said that he wasn't going to like whatever Mrs. Weasley had in mind for them and his friend seemed highly embarrassed.

Sirius looked at Snape. He could tell by the man's face that Harry had not told the truth, however the man remained quiet. His thoughts turned back to Harry. If he had to be honest with himself he knew Harry hadn't been truthful. So what was he hiding? "Harry" he said, "I'm afraid I don't believe you. You know the rules about this place and I refuse to believe you would knowingly endanger us all let alone me and leave this place just for a walk. So now I want the truth from you. Or I'm afraid I might have to ask Professor Snape here to use a spell known as Legilimens. Sirius looked at Snape to see if he would argue this idea. His face remained stoic. Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, if the Professor agrees I will indeed... He turned and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Let him read your memories!"

Harry gaped at Sirius. There was no way he would do that. Would he? As much as he wanted to live with him when everything was over, he didn't really know the man. He looked at Snape, he was smirking slightly. There was no way Harry would let this man read his memories. That would get him, and his friends, in much more trouble than ever. But he didn't want to tell them about the note Hedwig had brought him last night. The note that said his friend Doug was being held hostage.

Doug, the only friend he had ever made in the muggle world. Harry valued that friendship as much as he valued Ron's. Doug had moved away the year before Harry found out he was a wizard. They barely kept in touch because the Dursley's burned any letter he had ever gotten from him. Harry did manage to sneak out a letter to him explaining what the Dursley's were doing and that maybe it was best if he stopped writing. He didn't tell him of the beating's he had gotten but he suspected that Doug knew and he stopped the letters. There was the occasional phone call. Doug was clever enough not to say who he was if one of the Dursley's answered. He pretended he was a telemarketer or something. On the occasion that Harry did answer the phone it was always a quick, 'Hey Harry, just making sure you're all right. I don't want you to get in trouble. Call me if you can. Bye.', and that was it. Harry only got the chance to call twice before he found out he was a wizard, but the friendship never dwindled because of the lack of contact. Once he started Hogwarts he sent a letter explaining he was in a better situation but would only be able to write since there was no phone to call on. Doug wrote back immediately and they had kept in touch ever since. He had told Ron and Hermione about Doug last year.

The note wasn't signed. Harry never thought about it being a trap. He just wanted to make sure his friend was ok. So he did what the note said. He left the house and was planning to travel to The Leaky Cauldron in London. The note gave him one week to get there. It also said to come alone. He didn't want Ron to come but it was easier to bring him than to fight with him. But he had gotten caught or rather attacked. Now he didn't know for sure whether or not Doug was really captive. He didn't know what to do. So he remained silent.

Sirius saw the indecision on Harry's face. He sighed. He had never intended to let Snape actually read his mind but he wasn't about empty threats either. Harry had had his chance. He turned towards Snape and bent down low so they were eye to eye. "Only last night's memories. No more. You'll regret it if I find out you read anymore!" He said this all very quietly. Then he stood up.

Snape sneered at Sirius. Then he pointed his wand at Harry. Before Harry knew what he was on about Snape muttered his spell. "Legilimens." Snape thought about last night. He filtered through the memories that he was there for and went back to the beginning of the evening. There was Hedwig flying through the window. Was this where it started? Yes this was it. He watched as Harry read the letter and then heard as he read it aloud to Ron.

Potter,

I have your friend Douglas! You have one week to show up at The Leaky Cauldron. I am in room 1408. I want 100 galleons. If you bring this to me Doug shall not be harmed. Tell no one. Come at night and come alone!

Snape was a bit surprised as he heard Ron tell Harry that they had to tell someone and heard Harry say that this Doug was his only muggle friend. _That can't possibly be true_. Snape thought. But Snape was also disgusted, that stupid Gryffindor bravery always got the brat into trouble. Why did he never tell anyone about problems like this? He skimmed over the rest as the boys made their plans to leave.

All this had happened in under a minute. Harry barely had time to register the feeling of shock before it ended. He felt his memories of last night come to the surface of his mind and he could do absolutely nothing to stop them. Snape saw all of it. He looked at the man. Of course his face was completely unreadable. Honestly did the man not have any emotions other than anger? "Shall we let you elaborate now, Mr. Potter or do you want me to do it? " Snape said perturbed.


	3. And Then There Was Silence

Chapter 3- And Then There Was Silence

"Um..." Harry stuttered a bit. "Well...last night I got a letter from Hedwig. It said that my friend Doug had been taken and whoever it was demanded I deliver 100 galleons within one week. They're staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry looked at Ron. A thought came to him then. Maybe just maybe, if Snape didn't rat him out he could get Ron out of trouble. With what he hoped was a pleading but subtle look in his eyes he looked at Snape only and continued. "Ron was asleep when I got the note. I didn't want to wake him up so I snuck out. Ron caught up to me about half way up the block. He had woken up and noticed I was gone, but he saw me outside the window. He only came to bring me back. When I told him no he threatened to go get Sirius. I was so worried about Doug, I didn't think about what I was doing and I punched Ron. I hit him in the temple and ended up knocking him out. Then I hailed the Knight Bus and we were at the Leaky Cauldron ten minutes later. Ron was awake by then."

Harry huffed. He couldn't believe Snape hadn't called him on that. He glanced at Sirius. Sirius turned to Snape, "Is all this true?" he asked.

Snape scrutinized Harry for a moment. _Oh God_. Harry thought. _He's going to rat me out._

Snape however had different plans. "He hasn't left anything out so far.", was all he said.

_WOW_!, thought Harry. _That was decent of him._

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron. "Well young man you are in considerably less trouble than you were, but you should have awoken somebody first and not run off after Harry."

Ron's cheeks colored a bit and he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry mum. I know I should have come and got someone." Ron's cheeks colored a bit more as he continued. "Are you still going to, um...?" he didn't finish.

"Yes I am, Ron", answered Mrs. Weasley. Again Harry wondered what was in store for them.

"Harry, please continue." Sirius said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh. Well we were ambushed before we even set foot inside. These men, three of them dragged us half way down the street when out of nowhere Professor Snape was there shouting at them to let us go. He stupefied one of them and they let fly some curses at him. Harry looked down as he remembered what happened next. "He stupefied another one but the last man hit him with a curse. I don't know what it was but there was a lot of blood. Fortunately he had a healing potion on him and he healed quickly. He didn't say one word to us. He just grabbed us both and we apparated here." Harry turned towards Snape suddenly feeling anguished. "I'm sorry you got injured on account of me sir.", he apologized sincerely. Snape was taken back a moment but he nodded to show he accepted the apology. "They would have killed us.", Harry muttered.

"Harry", Sirius said. Harry looked up at his godfather. "I realize you were worried about your friend and you still are. I promise we will look into the situation. But..." Sirius sighed. "You left the house, putting yourself in danger as well as Ron. You are very lucky Snape was there to help you out. But you got him injured. You have to be punished for you actions tonight. Therefore you will be receiving a spanking."

Harry was shocked. "A spanking! Are you kidding? I'm too old to be spanked. I've never been spanked before.", he cried.

"Nevertheless", said Sirius, "that is what you will get. Now you have a choice. I realize, even though I'm your godfather, you might be a little more cooperative with someone else other than me administrating the spanking. So who do you want to do it?"

Although still somewhat shocked at the situation he found himself in, Harry quickly accepted it. A spanking was a lot better than the beating Uncle Vernon would have given him. "Um..." he looked around at Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Snape. He really, really didn't want Mrs. Weasley to do it. That would be too embarrassing. He looked at Sirius. He didn't know the man as well as Mrs. Weasley or Snape for that matter and that didn't feel right to him. His stare turned to Snape. He didn't want him to do it either. The man hated him. On the other hand he had saved his and Ron's lives last night and he didn't tell Sirius or Mrs. Weasley that he was fibbing about Ron. He even lied to them himself by saying it was true. Harry felt a new surge of respect for the man. _And really_, he thought. _If anyone should punish me it ought to be him. Sirius has not been appointed guardianship yet and Mrs. Weasley really has no authority over me either. Professor Snape has some authority over me though, in school at least_. Suddenly, Harry realized that if anyone was going to spank him it should be someone with the authority to do so. Harry quietly murmured, "I want Professor Snape to do it."

And then there was silence.


	4. Talk

Chapter 4- Talk

The room was completely silent for a full five minutes. Harry looked around at everyone, Ron and Mrs. Weasley wore identical expressions of shock. If it were any other situation, Harry probably would have laughed. He looked at Sirius, he too appeared shocked at Harry's decision. Harry then turned to Snape. He expected the man to be grinning from ear to ear just from the thought of being able to punish him more than he ever could at school. The man's face was his usual stoic expression, however as Harry looked deeper into his eyes he did see something. It looked like confusion and perhaps a little bit of surprise.

"Absolutely not!", shouted Sirius as he banged his fist on the table. As everyone jumped from the sudden noise, Sirius turned to Snape. "You will not touch one hair on that boy's head.", he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Don't get mad at me.", Snape muttered. "I am not the one who made this choice. You should be talking with Potter."

Sirius glared at Snape for a moment before he turned his attention to Harry. "Harry why, of all the people in this room, did you choose Snape, the man that likes you the least and who I know you like the least, to punish you? You said yourself he doesn't treat you very well in school. This just does not make any sense to me.", Sirius said confused.

"It makes perfect sense to me.", Harry replied. "Mrs. Weasley is Ron's mom, so she has the authority to punish him any way she likes. She is the closest thing I can remember to a mother I have but she doesn't have any sort of say over what I do or don't do. You're my godfather but I don't know anything about you really and you don't know much about me. It would not feel right to me if you were to dole out this particular punishment. Professor Snape however is the one who caught us, the one who saved our lives and while I am pretty sure he would not be able to punish me this way if we were at Hogwarts he does have the authority to punish me there. It just seems fitting for him to carry out this punishment here." Harry turned to his professor. "Can we get this over with please?", he asked resignedly.

Severus turned to Sirius, "Do you still disagree?" At the shake of Sirius' head he stood up and headed for the door. "Follow me please, Mr. Potter.", and he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you Sirius, it just seems better this way.", Harry said, and he followed his professor out the door. As he was walking away he heard Mrs. Weasley say to Ron, "Go on up to your room, I'll be up in a moment." Harry felt rather sorry for Ron. Although he wasn't entirely sure of what was in store for him he knew that Ron was embarrassed and not liking was about to come to him. Harry followed Snape into the sitting room and stood there rather awkwardly as Snape took a seat on the couch. "Sit down Mr. Potter, I want a word with you before we get down to business." Harry sat on the chair in front of his professor. "Er... what did you want to talk about, sir.", he asked. He had a feeling he knew just what though and he had questions of his own to ask.

Severus contemplated Harry a moment before he spoke. "I want to know exactly what you were thinking last night. You are always getting yourself into life or death situations like this and you never think about the consequences of your actions. I know you do not think well of me but have you even considered the other people who have put their lives at risk for you? You really are just an arrogant little boy aren't you?" Snape sighed. "Last night I really thought I saw a little bit of Lilly in you. Now I just don't know."

Harry was almost in as much shock as Sirius was a moment ago. What was with Snape he didn't usually speak in a normal voice when he was talking to Harry. It seemed to Harry that the man sitting before him was not his hated potions master but a real man with feelings. It seemed now that those feelings were concern for himself. "Are you feeling OK?", he blurted out. Harry cringed as Snape glared daggers at him. "Er... I mean er... Well this isn't exactly like you. Where are the insults? Your sarcasm?" Harry stood suddenly, "Are you really Snape?" He started backing towards the door suddenly afraid of this new Snape.

Snape pulled out his wand and shot a spell to lock the door. "Sit down, Potter. I am being perfectly normal." Snape studied Harry while he decided whether or not the boy would believe him about him and his mother. Dumbledore's eyes would certainly not be twinkling when he found out. If he decided to tell that is. He knew the boy deserved the truth, but was he ready? Harry was still standing. "I said sit, Harry. Can you not even obey a simple order?" Harry although still staring suspiciously at him finally sat down. "Thank you.", he said. "Now I know you have some questions and you will get your answers, but first I want my questions answered. Understand?" Harry nodded. "Very well, first tell me this, you told Ron that this Douglas was your only friend. Is that true?

Harry colored a bit. Snape wanted to talk about his life at home. This was not going to be a good conversation. All right if this is what he wanted, then Harry would keep all answers short and sweet. He looked down at his lap. "Yes, sir it is."

"I see. Care to elaborate on that?" Snape commented.

"No, sir not really.", said Harry sullenly.

"That's not good enough, Harry. Was it hard for you to make friends? If so, why? You seriously didn't have any others? Why this boy as your friend? Why not others? Come on Harry give me something."

Harry sighed. "I really don't want to get in to it. But I doubt you are going to let me get away with not saying anything so here goes. Yes it was hard for me to make friends. My cousin Dudley was a bully. He and his friends always played 'Harry Hunting'. That means any time he or his friends saw me they would try and beat me up. I would always run away but that got me in trouble more times than not. I went to jump behind a dumpster once and I ended up on the school roof. Of course now I know that was accidental magic. Anyone that tried to be friends with me also got beat up. So after awhile nobody tried. Douglas was new at school. He didn't know about Dudley and his gang yet. He introduced himself to me at lunchtime. I was sitting at the far end of the courtyard when he came over. I told him about my cousin and that he should leave but he didn't care. He said he wasn't afraid of him or his friends. He had an older brother who would pound anyone to the ground who hurt him. After that we were best friends. Dudley did catch up to him once but like he said his brother pounded him to the ground, and all his friends. He never messed with Douglas again, or me whenever he was around.

"What was your life like at home, Harry? Did the Dursley's treat you well or were they abusive?", Snape asked.

Harry sighed this was the part he was truly dreading talking about. Maybe Snape wouldn't ask for details though. He knew he had to tell the truth however because he was pretty sure Snape would pull that spell on him again, and he wouldn't stop at last night's memories. "What exactly do you want to know?", he asked.

"Everything.", Snape said.


	5. Learning the Past

Chapter 5- The Past

Harry stood up once again and started pacing. Snape said nothing and waited for Harry to begin. Every few minutes or so Harry would stop, take a deep breath as if he was going to start talking and then deflate visibly like a balloon. Snape took this time to really study the boy. Harry always appeared confident in class and although he did not want to admit it to himself just yet, every time the boy had dared to speak back to him, he wasn't being arrogant. He was being defensive. Snape was starting to feel guilty. He could tell from the boy's demeanor that he had been badly abused in his past. And he had let his hatred of James come in between one of his student's health and safety. Snape watched as Harry continued to pace and came to a decision. "Harry, stop pacing and come sit down please." he said quietly.

Harry stopped pacing. He and Snape stared at each other for a few minutes before Harry finally sat down on the couch across from his professor.

"I don't know if I can do this Sir, the Weasley's know some of what went on at the Dursley's but that was sane compared to the other things that happened. Not even Ron or Hermione know anything about it. I don't know what to say or where to start, and I don't really want to tell you either. I'm confused by you right now also. You got seriously hurt last night because of me but you didn't rat me out when I lied about Ron just now. I don't understand why and I feel like you're going to use it against me later." Harry said in a rush.

Snape regarded Harry for a minute as he thought about what he planned on doing and how receptive the boy would be to it. "Harry", he began. "Has Madame Pomfrey ever given you a full physical before?"

Harry stared at his professor in confusion. This man really was making no sense tonight. At the same time though he found he trusted him more and more. He was still leery but for the first time he felt like he could really trust Snape. It was a new experience for him. Dumbledore and the Weasley's were great and so was Hagrid but he didn't trust them. "She ran some tests when I became part of the quidditch team." he replied.

Snape nodded, "I see. Harry would you be willing to submit to a full physical? Either from Madame Pomfrey or myself? It would not be like a muggle physical. A magical physical will tell me every time someone has been injured, sick, neglected and abused. I realize talking about what has happened in your past is difficult. This would be a way for me to know everything that's happened. I'm not saying we will never talk about it but it will be easier to talk about if I have an idea of any injuries or neglect in your life. And judging by your demeanor right now there's been plenty." Snape said quietly.

Harry was uneasy but this had its appeal. He wouldn't have to relay everything and it probably would be easier to talk about if someone initiated the conversation. He only had one doubt. "Um… you said that it would tell you everything, right? So it would tell you if someone was being…touched inappropriately?"

Snape sucked in his breath angrily. He knew the boy had been abused but to this extent? He watched as Harry cringed at his intake of breath and he took a few deeper breaths to calm himself before he spoke. "I'm not mad at you Harry. I was not expecting that. In answer to your question though, yes it will."

Harry bowed his head in thought then looked up at his professor. "Ok Sir, yes I will submit to this physical but only if you do it. And please don't tell anyone what you find out. And can we wait until tomorrow morning? The Weasley's and Hermione are supposed to go to the Burrow and pack everyone's things for school. There won't be anyone here but Sirius and if he could go too I would feel a lot better about it."

Again Snape nodded. "Very well Harry. I will talk to Dumbledore about Sirius going to the Weasley's tomorrow. I think that right now we should get your punishment underway. Come here, Harry."

Harry gulped. He had just noticed that Snape was calling him by his first name and for some reason he couldn't understand he was more afraid of this little spanking than he ever was of Mr. Dursley's beatings. He stood and walked the two feet over to Professor Snape.

"For your information Harry, although I am not allowed to do so to you, had you been placed in my House I would be able to punish you in this manner. Bend over my lap, please." Snape said.

Harry was shocked. He was really allowed to spank his students? Then he grinned. "I'll bet Malfoy doesn't like that." he quipped before bending over his professor's lap.

Snape chuckled. "No he doesn't, and you are not to repeat that to anyone ever Mr. Potter." he said. Snape positioned Harry on his knee and began. "You know why you are in this position, Harry. I want you to think about this. Think about how much danger you put yourself in and Ron. Not to mention myself and the Order. If you have a problem from now on, come to me or another adult. We can help you." he said as his hand came down hard upon Harry's rear.

Harry did not move or make a sound for a few minutes but as the pain in his bum grew and tears began to form in his eyes, Harry found himself losing his composure and he realized that, at least with Professor Snape, he didn't care to keep it either. Harry began sobbing.

Snape was concerned and after a few more spanks he stopped the spanking. Harry hung over his lap crying. He put his hand on the boys back and rubbed soothing circles until the boy calmed down a bit and then he had Harry sit up.

Harry looked his professor in the eyes and began crying again. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, Sir." He wailed and he buried his face in the man's shoulder.

Snape said nothing and put a fatherly arm around the crying boy. He knew that Harry had been holding on to a lot and that he just needed to let it out. He murmured comforting words into the boy's ear and soon enough Harry fell asleep. He gathered the boy into his arms and apparated up to the boy's room. He took off Harry's shoes and socks and put him in his bed tucking the covers snugly around Harry's shoulders. "Sleep well, little one." He said, "All will be taken care of." And with those last words he used the flew in the bedroom to go to Dumbledore's office. He had some words for the Headmaster.


	6. Changes

Chapter 6- Changes

Professor Dumbledore was not in his office when Snape arrived so he went up to see Madame Pomfrey.

The medi-witch was sitting at her desk and looked up as Snape walked in. "Severus," she said "I was just making a list of the supplies we need for the school year. We're very low on calming drought and skele-grow and I think we'll need a vat of burn salve and about a dozen vats of pepper-up potion and healing potion. Can you make all of that before the school year starts or does Dumbledore have you running around for the Order?"

"It shouldn't be a problem Poppy." Severus replied, "I'm afraid Dumbledore is going to have to remove me from some of my duties in the Order as something much more important has come to light. May I see Potter's records, please?"

Poppy was a bit taken back. "Certainly Severus", she said as she summoned Harry's records for him, "but might I ask why the new interest? Is something wrong?"

"Harry has requested that I do not speak of anything for the moment but you'll know soon enough I'm sure. Do you know where Dumbledore is?" he asked as he made a copy of Harry's record to study later.

"He was headed to his office via the kitchen." Poppy replied concernedly. She really wanted to ask what was going on but Severus had said she would find out so she didn't ask questions.

"Thank you, Poppy." Severus said and left the hospital wing. He headed back to Dumbledore's office. He mentally went over what he was going to say to the Headmaster and prepared himself for a fight.

Severus ran into Dumbledore just as he was entering his office. "We need to talk, Albus." he said.

"Certainly Severus, is there something wrong in the Order?" he said as he entered his office and sat down. "Lemon drop?"

Snape scowled, "No thank you. There are no problems with the Order at the time but after I tell you, what I plan to do, things might be different."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What might that be Severus?"

Snape looked gravely at the Headmaster. "Harry has been abused and neglected at his relatives place. It will not happen again. I am going to take him in and make sure he is properly taken care of. He will do well in school but he will also be trained for the inevitable war he must participate in. He won't be mistreated again." He said. Dumbledore began to speak again but Severus interrupted. "Before you say anything about blood wards and the like, I already have it all figured out. I will perform a transfer spell. With that, Harry and I will be bonded and new wards can be created." Snape finished. He stared at his friend and mentor. He was very aware that this could cause a rift in their friendship but Harry's safety was much more important than that and he didn't care. "Well?" he asked the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was lost in thought. He trusted Snape and if anyone could make the boy survive the war, it was he. The only thing was this put a huge damper on his plans of Severus spying for the Order. "What about your spying? How will that be worked out?" he asked.

"I am not planning on keeping Harry in the dark anymore, Albus. He will know, maybe not everything, but I won't lie to him unless I absolutely have to. He must trust me in order for the transfer spell to work. That will require me to be open and honest with him. I know you don't think he does at all right now, but I believe that has changed as of last night and a couple of hours ago."

"What makes you believe so?" Albus asked.

"Ask him, when you see him about last night and today." Snape stated. He had been hoping for the best but preparing for the worst, and he wasn't sure where this conversation was heading. He peered at the Headmaster. Dumbledore seemed lost in thought.

Finally he spoke. "I will do just that, Severus. You're plan does sound like a good one and he would be much safer. I have visited the Dursley's often and I never liked the way they were treating Harry. I just didn't have any alternatives until now. I will speak with Harry and then we can discuss everything together."

Snape was stunned. This certainly did not go the way he expected it to. He had to go and speak with Harry. "I think this is best, Sir. I have some things to do I will see you tomorrow." He said as he stood and went to the fireplace.

"Goodbye, Severus." Said Dumbledore to Severus' back as he flew back to Headquarters.

He turned to Fawkes his eyes twinkling more than ever. "Things are coming together, Fawkes. Things are definitely coming together. If Harry agrees to this he will finally be as safe as we can make him." He said stroking the phoenix's golden plumage.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7- The Plan

Snape returned to Headquarters and went to check on Harry. He was still sleeping. Snape sat on the end of his bed contemplating what he would say to the boy. Many ideas went through his mind including demanding the boy comply, but he knew that wouldn't work. Suddenly, he had the perfect idea. He stood and with one last glance at Harry set off to find Hermione. She was the voice of reason in their little group. She would understand the situation and most likely already knew about the transfer spell. The only thing he had to be careful about was the abuse that Harry mentioned. Although, with Hermione's intuitive nature, she probably already suspected that he was.

He found Hermione in the kitchen attempting what appeared to be a charms spell. "Lift your last three finger's Miss Granger.", he said to her.

Hermione glanced at him curiously a moment, then did as he had said. "Engorgio Solum", she said to the bottle of shampoo in front of her. The bottle doubled in size. Her jaw dropped and then she quickly scanned her Charms book on that spell. She looked at her professor. "It doesn't suggest that in the book, Sir. How did you… Er… did they take it out of this edition?" she asked.

Snape smirked, she was about to ask how he knew that but had changed her mind. "It has never been in the book, as far as I know. Here's another suggestion, do the same thing but say Tri-Engorgio Solum and it will triple from its size." He watched as Hermione tried his suggestion and the bottle got bigger once again.

"Wow, thank you for that, Sir!" she said smiling.

Snape nodded. "You're very welcome Miss Granger. Might I have a word with you in the sitting room, please?" He did not give her a chance to respond to his question. He strode from the room his robes billowing behind him like always. When he reached the sitting room, he sat down and gave Hermione five seconds to walk through the door. Right when he reached five Hermione walked through the door a bit hesitantly. "Do sit down, Miss Granger; I'm not going to bite. I have something rather important I would like to speak to you about."

Hermione sat down on the couch across the feared potions professor. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but he didn't appear angry so she didn't think she was in any trouble. It had to be about school. She couldn't think of anything else he would want to talk to her about.

Severus smirked; he could practically see the gears turning in Miss Granger's head. She had no clue he wanted to talk about Harry and it was going to be a shock to her, he would have to word this carefully in order to ensure her help. "No doubt you are wondering why I would like to speak with you, Miss Granger." He said. He continued at Hermione's nod. Well here's the deal. I need your help with Harry. First, I must ask that you do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Well no, not really, Sir. I mean I understand you don't want me to tell anyone anything but I don't understand why. Does this have something to do with how Harry is being treated by his aunt and uncle? I don't know anything in detail but I have some suspicions. I tried to tell my parents but they said without proof there is nothing we could do. So I've just been keeping an eye on him." Hermione said all of this in a rush. Then she panicked. Snape would use this information against Harry. He never seemed to like him. But no, that was to mean even for Snape. Not to mention even though he was horrible to Harry, she did trust him and he was asking her to help him. "Er… I'm sorry, Sir. I probably should not have said any of that to you. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you, Hermione. That is indeed what I want your help with and I had a feeling that you would have already noticed Harry wasn't being treated right. That is why I have asked to speak with you. I know that my relationship with Harry has been rather crass to say the least. There were reasons for that however, they are not important at this time. I will be telling Harry the truth very shortly anyway. What matters right now is that Harry has a stable life not filled with abuse and that he is safe. I have the means of providing that for him." Snape paused considering his next words very carefully.

Hermione took the opportunity to speak. "Professor, I know that Harry is supposed to live with his relatives for a certain amount of time out of the year in order for the wards to protect him, but in my opinion his relatives will kill him before Voldemort ever gets a chance to."

"Do you really believe it is that bad, Miss Granger?"

"Yes Sir, I do." Hermione replied sadly.

Snape regarded the brilliant little witch in front of him. "In that case, Miss Granger let me tell you how I have the means to provide Harry a stable safe environment. There is a spell called Cruor Transfero. It…"

"The Transfer Spell." Hermione interrupted. "It takes the recipients blood and…" She halted as she realized she had interrupted Snape. "Sorry Sir." She muttered, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

Snape glowered at the young witch, enjoying her squirm for a minute, and then smirked. "I had a feeling you already knew what the spell was. I want to use it with Harry. With it, we'll create new wards and Harry will be just as protected as he was with the Dursley's only without the abuse. What I need from you Miss Granger is to assure Harry that this is for the best."

Hermione was wary. "I don't want Harry to go on being abused." She began hesitantly, "but why would you want Harry to live with you? And why do you think I can get him to trust you?"

"I appreciate your concern for Harry." Snape said thoughtfully. "I want Harry to be with me for many reasons. One, he can't stay at the Dursley's because if I find out about any more abuse, I'll kill them. Two, Harry's mother and I were good friends before and after Hogwart's and although no one knows it, I was also appointed as Godfather to the boy, should anything have happened to Sirius. And three I don't think trusting me is going to be a big issue, I'm more worried about how Mr. Weasley will react to the news and I would like for you to be the voice of reason. So, Miss Granger, will you help me out?"

Hermione considered everything she had just heard. She had no doubt in her mind that the feared potion's professor would not hesitate to kill the Dursleys. The way he said it told her that Snape really did care for Harry's safety. He was right about Ron carrying on. The boy could be so blind sometimes. And her instincts told her she could trust this man sitting in front of her. "Yes, Professor Snape, I'll help you. I can't guarantee anything but I'll do my best." She smiled at her potions teacher.

And he smiled back.


	8. The Voice of Reason

Chapter 8- The Voice of Reason

Hermione went off to find Ron. She checked in his and Harry's room but only found Harry asleep. 'Where could he be?' she wondered. She went upstairs to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room, to see if they knew where Ron was. She heard voices on the other side of the door before she knocked. Not normally, one for eavesdropping but hoping to learn more about the Order of the Phoenix Hermione put her ear to the door. She stepped back almost immediately when she realized that one of the Weasley children was getting a rather sound smacking. A bit embarrassed but needing to find Ron she knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." she heard. Hermione waited a moment before Mrs. Weasley opened the door with a red-faced, teary-eyed Ron at her side.

"What can I do for you Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh… I was looking for Ron." she replied.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Here he is. Try to keep him out of trouble, please. He seems to be having a hard time of it on his own."

"MUM!" Ron cried.

Mrs. Weasley just arched her brow at her errant son.

Hermione murmured a quiet yes ma'am before grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him back to her room.

"Why did you drag me all the way here, what's so important?" asked Ron, choosing to ignore anything that Hermione might have heard.

Hermione closed the door and eyed Ron. "I have something very important to discuss with you Ron and I _need _you to keep a very open mind and listen before you say anything. Understand?"

Something in Hermione's tone gave Ron the feeling this was extremely important to her. "All right, Hermione, you have my undivided attention. What's up?"

"I don't know how to start without revealing some things so before I say anything you must promise not to bring what I am about to tell you up to anyone. _Ever! _Not even Harry, especially not Harry."

"Hermione, he's my best friend I can't not tell him something important if he needs to know."

"He already knows Ron; he just doesn't want anybody else to know. I know it's confusing right now. Please, just promise me you won't say anything." Hermione emphasized.

"Ok, Ok if it's that important, I won't say anything." Ron grumbled.

"Good. Now listen, this is about Harry's well-being. Ok? Now I don't know much, but ever since Harry was a baby, his relatives have been abusing him."

"What do you mean abusing him?" Ron interrupted. "He's never said anything about it to me."

"He doesn't want anyone to know Ron; he's been hiding it this whole time. Did you ever notice how thin he was after summer vacation? They didn't feed him properly. I think they did much more than that but I don't know everything. He doesn't want us to know. I asked him once and he got very defensive about it. Anyway, that's what this is about. I don't know what happened this afternoon. I don't want to know right now either." Hermione stated, seeing the look of embarrassment on Ron's face. "The point is that Professor Snape noticed that Harry has been abused and he wants to do something about it."

"What does he want to do?" asked Ron.

"Well…" Hermione hedged. "This is the part that I want you to be open about and just listen." Ron nodded his head so she went on. "Professor Snape wants to do the Transfer Spell with Harry. He hasn't been very concerned with Harry in the past but he wants to help now. The Transfer Spell will make it possible for Harry to leave his relatives permanently. New wards will be created making Harry as safe, if not safer, than he was at his relatives. What do you think?" she asked Ron.

Ron burst out laughing. "You're joking, right? Why would Snape all of a sudden care about Harry? I mean I agree with you that Harry needs to get away from his relatives but Snape! He can stay with us Hermione. My parents will do that spell for Harry."

"It's not safe at your place, Ron. Do you realize how much danger we are in just by being friends with Harry? With your dad, working for the ministry and Lucius Malfoy always poking around there. Plus the Transfer Spell doesn't work for families larger than three. There's too much blood spread around. Snape's going to do it anyway, he just didn't want there to be a big fight about it. I'm telling you now because I think it's a good idea and Professor Snape said that he didn't think he'd have a problem getting Harry to agree. I was just speaking with him and I really think he means to do right by Harry. And he said something about telling Harry the truth about the reason he's been so horrible to Harry in the past."

"I can't believe you fell for that Hermione! He must have put a spell on you or something to make you believe him." Ron yelled. "I'm going to tell Harry right now what Snape has planned for him. He's probably going to hand him over straight to Voldemort as soon as that spell is completed." And with that Ron stormed out of Hermione's room and towards his own.

"Ron wait!" Hermione cried, right on Ron's heels.

Ron burst into his and Harry's room and stopped dead. Hermione running into his back. Snape was on Ron's bed talking to Harry: and smiling. 'What is going on here?' thought Ron, then he saw red. "Get off of my bed." he growled at Snape.

Severus dropped his smile, "Excuse me." He replied in his most dangerous voice.

But Ron didn't care. "You're not my teacher here, and I don't care what you do to me at school. You are not going to hand Harry off to Voldemort. I'll beat the hell out of you before I ever let that happen." With that, Ron entered into a fighting stance.


	9. A New Home

Chapter 9- …A New Home

"I'm so sorry Professor," cried Hermione. "Ron, you are crazy, you just got into trouble do you want to make it worse?"

"I don't care, he's not handing Harry off to Voldemort!" Ron said hotly.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape began silkily just as Harry spoke.

"Ron don't be a prat. Professor Snape is not going to hand me off to Voldemort. Why would you even think that?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell you everything yet, Harry and I would like to finish before Ron has his say. Will you listen?" Snape said completely ignoring Ron stature.

"Of course, sir. Ron please we were in the middle of a conversation. I'll find you when we're done, ok.

Ron glared at Harry but there was something in his voice that made him comply and he turned on his heels and left the room, muttering under his breath.

Hermione hovered in the doorway she left as well.

Snape turned to Harry, "As I was saying Harry, I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of not going back to your… relatives.'' He said the last word with contempt in his voice. "Now I know you and I haven't gotten along very well in the past and there are many reasons for that. I will explain everything to you in a moment but I need you to understand that not staying with them means you would be staying with me." Snape paused waiting for the explosion. When nothing came but a curious stare he continued, "I realize that you'd probably want to stay with the Weasley's or even the Granger's but the only way you can leave the Dursley's is by the transfer spell. It does not work in a family of more than three total. I would like to say the choice is yours Harry but I do not want you going back to that wretched place. However, this will only work if you and I can trust each other. Do you have any question or would you like me to continue?

Harry shook his head no to the questions, "I'll wait until you're done before I ask anything, Sir."

"Very well. The transfer spell will essentially swap a little bit of our blood so the bloodward protections can be transferred to my house. I won't coddle you, Harry and I will be keeping you informed of what is going on for the most part. I do not believe it's been wise to keep you in the dark and that is one thing that would change. Aside from your studies at Hogwart's you will be trained in additional offense and defense spells. You will learn occlumency as well as muggle martial arts. There will be rules you will follow but you'll also have a say. It is your life and I am sure we can compromise on any issues that arise. Now it's your turn.

Harry had listened attentively and he liked what he was hearing. After last night and what happened today, there was something about Snape that was different and he felt he could trust him. Or perhaps he was different. He was not sure. Snape always followed through on what he said so he believed him about everything he had said. Oddly enough he only had one question on his mind. "Um… If I were to disobey these rules what would the consequences be?

Snape considered for a minute. "Well I already told you how I deal with my Slytherins and I think that would be quite effective in your case. However, it will not be the only consequence.

"Could I choose, Sir? I mean if you wanted a punishment to be one way and I disagreed could I have a say in that as well?"

Snape considered again. "I do not see the harm in that as long as you could adequately express why your punishment is better than mine."

"Then I want to do this, Sir. I have one more question. What is occlumency?"

"Remember when I looked at your memories of last night? Well occlumency is the skill to fight that. The Dark Lord is highly skilled in Legilmency and can enter your mind at will. Normally it can only be done face to face but I think your scar directly links you to him. Once he discovers this he will use it to make you see things that may or may not happen. This will cause trouble."

"Will I learn Legilmency also?"

"I may teach it to you, once you have learned occlumency. It would be prudent for you to master that skill first."

"Hermione knows that you want to take me in, doesn't she? She spoke to Ron about it because she agrees doesn't she?"

"Hermione is a very intelligent witch. She was aware that you weren't being treated well at home though she doesn't know the extent. She believes the Dursley's would kill you before Voldemort gets another chance."

"Heh, yeah she's always been like that. So when to we do this?"

"I can do the transfer spell tomorrow. I think now you should try to patch things with Ron. You will need all your friends by your side for the war."

"I'll just tell him I agreed because Dumbledore said he'd be visiting all the time and I want to spy on you," Harry said cheekily.

Snape smirked. "That ought to go over well."

"Sir, do I have to call you Professor all the time? And are we staying here the whole summer?"

"You may call me Severus when not in school but you will still show respect and call me sir as well. As far as staying here is concerned, this is where your friends are. If you want to stay you can but Sirius is unlikely to lend me a room for more than a day or two so I will be returning home in the evenings. We do need to start on your training. Christmas holidays can be spent at my home in Spinner's End if you like."

Harry thought about this. "Would my friends be able to visit?"

Snape scowled, "I can't very well keep them from you so yes they can visit but I do like as much peace and quiet as I can get during the holidays."

Harry grinned. "That will also help with Ron, sir. I would like to see where I will be living from now on."

"Very well, we can go tonight and settle you in and then come back here in a few days."

"Who's going to tell Sirius about this?" Harry asked.

Snape grinned wickedly "I think we'll leave that one up to Dumbledore."

Harry laughed. He hadn't felt this good in a long time and it seemed a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Snape felt good as well. "Go find Ron, Harry." And he left the room.

Harry didn't have to go anywhere because as soon as Snape left Ron came in not a minute later.

"You really believe him Harry?" He had been listening in with one of the twins invention an extendable ear.

"He didn't rat us out earlier, and there's something different about him. After that first year I did trust him I just didn't like him."

"Hermione chewed my ear off about that. She made it make sense I a way. So I'll support you but if he does anything, you have to tell us right away. Ok?"

Harry grinned leave it to Hermione. "I will mate, I promise. Come on I'm starved." They headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

They met Hermione in the kitchen. "How'd it go, Harry?" she asked.

"Great" he replied. I'll be staying with Severus from now on."

"You'll be doing what?" a voice bellowed behind him.

Harry turned to find Sirius standing in the doorway along with Mrs. Weasley who was smiling.

"Now, Now Sirius, I'm sure Dumbledore will be talking to you about this. No need to get all riled up before everything can be explained." said Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius sputtered but before he could say anything, she continued. "Why don't you guys head upstairs until dinner? It will be ready soon.

The trio trudged upstairs glad to get away from a furious Padfoot.

"Ron," Harry began, "I just want to thank you for understanding. I would stay with you if it wasn't so dangerous."

"It's ok Harry. I'm still not sure I trust Snape but you've lasted this long against Voldemort so even he does hand you over I think you'll survive."

"I will not be handing Harry over to the likes of the Dark Lord, Ron." A silky came from the hallway.

Ron jumped "Bloody hell!" he muttered.

"Language Mr. Weasley," Snape said though without malice. Listen up you two, Harry will be informed of most everything that is and will be going on. I think it would be prudent for you to know as well. However, I don't believe your parents would approve. Therefore, anything you are told must not be revealed. Am I understood?"

"My parents do not have a clue of what is going on, Sir. I figured the less they know the safer they will be and Professor Dumbledore has put up wards on their house. I will not reveal anything revealed to me." Hermione replied.

Snape looked to Ron. "And you Mr. Weasley?"

Ron merely nodded.

"Good. For your silence, if you would like I will teach you spells and defense the same way I will be teaching Harry."

Ron jumped at this chance. "Yes Sir, The better prepared we are the better chance we have of winning."

"I would enjoy that as well, Sir." Hermione replied more solemnly.

"Very well, Harry you should pack your things, we'll be leaving after dinner. Is there anything you wish to retrieve from the Dursley's?"

"No Sir, everything I own is in my trunk.'' Harry replied in a low voice his cheeks pinking a little.

Severus narrowed his eyes a bit but didn't mention his feelings to Harry. Instead, he said, "It seems Sirius has heard of the plans, dinner will be interesting."

Harry grinned. "I think it will be too" he paused, then, "Severus."

Snape smirked, "Off you go, then."


End file.
